


I Can Be Your Whore

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Bondage, Coitus Interruptus, Human!Nines, M/M, Marathon Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, android!gavin, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Nines lost of count how many times he and Gavin had fucked after the fourth orgasm.Not in general. Nines had lost count of that awhile ago despite their arrangement only being a couple weeks old. Gavin was insatiable, a being with endless stamina and no urge to sleep or eat or distance himself from Nines, who very much did need to do all of those things. They fucked constantly: when bored, when Nines couldn’t sleep, when fighting, when they made the mistake of meeting one another’s eyes for too long... The smallest thing would set them off, would have them falling into each other. Nines couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so thoroughly desired. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted someone back either.And it was fine. It was great. It was probably dangerous to Nines’s sanity, getting off this much, but here he was, doing it anyway.





	I Can Be Your Whore

**Author's Note:**

> a lovely person desired more of my reed900 reverse au and was kind enough to make it happen. the title is a line taken from the song Whore by In This Moment. I used their song Adrenalize for the last fic in this au, so if you'd like some mood music to this fic, give them a listen and enjoy!

Nines lost of count how many times he and Gavin had fucked after the fourth orgasm.

Not in general. Nines had lost count of that awhile ago despite their arrangement only being a couple weeks old. Gavin was insatiable, a being with endless stamina and no urge to sleep or eat or distance himself from Nines, who very much did need to do all of those things. They fucked constantly: when bored, when Nines couldn’t sleep, when fighting, when they made the mistake of meeting one another’s eyes for too long... The smallest thing would set them off, would have them falling into each other. Nines couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so thoroughly desired. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted someone back either. 

And it was fine. It was great. It was probably dangerous to Nines’s sanity, getting off this much, but here he was, doing it anyway. 

The only thing that was concerning, perhaps, was that Nines had lost count  _ tonight.  _ He’d lost count  _ tonight,  _ and something told him that losing count only a few hours in was probably not indicative of healthy behavior. But what did he know? He wasn’t a doctor. 

Though, he supposed it didn’t take a doctor to know that  _ this  _ of all things wasn’t good for his circulation. A part of Nines wondered why he thought it would be a good idea to let Gavin have free reign to tie him up. He knew Gavin, knew his tastes and proclivities, and for as much porn as Gavin admitted to watching, his tastes somehow managed to exceed even the most mundane of sexual acts that Nines was familiar with. That wasn’t to say that Nines wasn’t familiar with bondage; he was. But there was a difference between a few fuzzy handcuffs, some gentle teasing, and whatever  _ this  _ was. 

“G-Gavin,” Nines wheezed, tears filling his eyes as his body gave out another aching lurch. His thighs wouldn’t stop twitching, his skin so flushed and stinging red. He turned his head and peeked out past his arm, taking in a shuddering breath. His android was sitting close, naked and hard, eyes dancing as they took him in. “Gavin, come on.”

Those eyes rolled. Gavin raised his hand, and it was the only warning Nines got before his hand swung down, connecting with a sharp  _ smack! _ against the meat of Nines’s ass. 

His cry fell the same as the ten before it had, choked and sharp and  _ embarrassingly  _ needy. Nines sobbed openly, lifting his ass for more. There was probably a bright red handprint on it. Probably more than one knowing Gavin, knowing how he’d spaced the strikes and kept roving his hand over the abused flesh to rub and fondle until Nines burned all over. 

“I thought I told you to say  _ please,”  _ Gavin murmured, completely unaffected. Completely in control. 

Nines shivered. His cock ached between his legs. He yanked down hard on the ropes binding him to the headboard, unable to believe that his android had gotten  _ this  _ kinky  _ this  _ fast. 

“Please?” he whimpered. He’d lost his pride an unknown number of orgasms ago, and he wasn’t about to find it again when Gavin’s dick was hard, ready, and right there. Nines turned his face towards the sheets, bound wrists twisted above his head, and spread his thighs as wide as they could go. Trickles of Gavin’s earlier releases ran down his inner thighs. It tickled wetly. God, he was such a mess. 

“Please what?”

Nines shuddered when two of Gavin’s fingers dipped inside his hole, crooking just so. He was so raw inside, so fucked out. “Please,” he whined into the pillow, rocking back to meet Gavin’s thick fingers. “Please fuck me. God, Gavin, please, just fuck me.”

Gavin was practically purring now. “Fuckin’ love it when you’re too fucked out to hide how much of a cockslut you are.” He scissored his fingers, pulling a groan from Nines with ease. “Got you begging already. Begging me to fuck this candy red ass of yours. Fuck, you should see yourself right now.”

He didn’t want to see himself. Nines already knew what he looked like, and Gavin’s propensity for describing it aloud wasn’t doing anything but cementing the image already built up in Nines’s head: him spread out, ass up, skin pale and flushed but with his ass a violent red from the spanking. His thighs were likely covered in the thin, translucent slick of Gavin’s pseudo-cum. Maybe speckle in a few bite marks here and there and it would be an accurate image. 

Well, accurate enough. In Nines’s head he didn’t wear a tracker anklet. He could feel it on his foot, rolling against the sheets and bumping against Gavin’s knee every time he fidgeted. It was there, but when they were like this, Nines could pretend it wasn’t. He could pretend he was free, that Gavin was all his, and that they had nowhere else to be and no one to report to but to each other. To the lust they kept giving in to every time they brushed hands. 

He licked at his lips, taking in a shuddery breath. “Please,” he begged, baring his throat the way Gavin loved. He let his upper body go limp, his ass still in the air. “Gavin, please. Please, fuck me. I need it. I need it so bad.”

The fingers inside him stopped moving. Nines whined weakly when they pulled out entirely. “Oh, baby, lemme see your face,” Gavin cooed, moving his hands to Nines’s hips, pushing him down onto the bed and turning him until he lay on his side. The ropes binding his wrists to the headboard twisted with him, slackening just a bit. Nines kept his eyes closed, even when Gavin took him by the chin and pulled his face away from the sheets. A warm kiss brushed his lips. Gavin smiled. 

“You are the sexiest bitch I’ve ever seen,” Gavin told him, hitching Nines’s thigh up and rocking his cock against the slick mess between his legs. “You want it that bad, huh? You want my big fat cock in you, baby?”

It was so obvious when Gavin watched porn. He always brought the dialogue into the bedroom with him after, and it really did say something about Nines that he arched and whined and pleaded with Gavin to yes, give it to him, that he needed it inside him now. Call it the months of solitude and the manifestation of his very own personal wet dream in android form. Call it Nines being a thirsty bitch. Either way, he wanted it. He wanted it so bad he could scream, and the only thing keeping him from doing just that was the knowledge that Gavin would give it to him.

Hell, he was already halfway there. 

His cock caught on Nines’s entrance. A hand peeled itself from Nines’s hip and gripped it by the base, lining Gavin up so he wouldn’t miss. Nines held his breath. Gavin pressed in slowly. So  _ fucking  _ slowly, and he grabbed Nines by the hips to keep him from rocking back on him when that breath was lost in an instant, his entire body lurching towards Gavin’s, hungry for it, needing it to the point of incoherency. But Nines was held in place, his thigh in the air and his body completely at his android’s mercy, and Gavin—legitimate asshole that he was—grinned as he took his sweet time thrusting inside.   

“You are such a fucking whore,” came that husky, rough voice. His hips rocked forward another inch. “I’ve fucked you so many times and you still want more of me?” Another inch, another keen pushed from Nines’s lips in a sharp hiss. “You’re lucky, you know that? You think a human could satisfy you like this? You think they’d be able to fuck you enough to get you here?”

Nines bit at the sheets, toes curling, eyes blind as he stared up at the ceiling. He was drooling now. He could feel it running down his chin, matting his hair alongside the tears he couldn’t quite stop. Every inch of his insides screamed at the friction, the stretch. He’d done too much today. He’d die if he did any more.

Gavin folded himself along Nines’s body. His hairy chest tickled and stuck to his sweaty skin, and when his teeth closed around Nines’s shoulder, he stopped caring. About the pain, the feverish heat, the exhaustion building in his body as Gavin pushed him past limits he’d already thought he’d exceeded long before this moment. Nines cried out pitifully. He needed more. He’d beg for it, barter for it, he’d suck Gavin’s dick every single day so long as he gave it to him. More, more, more, give it, he can take it, he needed his dick now— 

_ Bang, bang bang! _

Gavin paused, still only half sheathed inside of Nines. His eyes flicked towards the hall. The LED on his temple turned yellow. 

Someone was pounding on the front door. 

“Who—”

Nines nearly swallowed his tongue when his question answered itself before it could be asked.

“Police!” the voice shouted. “Open up, Nines!”

They both froze. The LED on Gavin’s temple flared red, and Nines struggled to make sense of the words. Had they been too loud? But no, the neighbors didn’t give a fuck. Gavin could murder him in here and no one would bother calling the police. And even if someone had called, how did the cop know his name? Not even his real name, his hacker name— 

“Oh, fuck me,” Gavin groaned, tightening his grip on Nines’s hips as he pulled out, the LED back to a persistent, pissed off yellow. Nines whined, shivering pitifully, and struggled to compose himself. His voice stuttered when Gavin took him by the chin. They met eyes. “Did you miss your check in?”

Nines swallowed, his tongue heavy and clumsy in his mouth. His cock was aching against his thigh. “Wh… time’s it?” he rasped. Gavin’s hand was so warm. He leaned into his touch, tongue hanging out to coax the android’s fingers into his mouth. 

“You are such a  _ slut,”  _ Gavin growled, giving in and pressing his thumb down on Nines’s tongue. He dipped down and kissed Nines around it, licking into his mouth until Nines couldn’t breathe at all. “It’s half past ten, dipshit,” he grumbled against Nines’s cheek. 

The words didn’t penetrate immediately. Nines didn’t want them to penetrate. He wanted to linger in this feeling, drifting on the high. But the officer at the door didn’t feel the same. They clearly didn’t care what Nines wanted as they banged on the door again and shouted, “Nines, if you don’t answer this door, I have the authority to let myself in!”

That, of all things, got Nines’s attention. His eyes opened wide. He jerked his head away, pulling away from Gavin’s hand despite the saliva still trickling down his chin. Heart pounding, mind clearing, Nines remembered what time it was. 

“I missed a check-in,” he whispered, though that was almost too kind. It was a wheeze. A pitiful, panicked wheeze. In fact, he’d missed four. 

Gavin let out a rough sigh. “Great. Wonderful. Absolutely  _ delightful,”  _ he muttered, lifting up his hand to run it through his messy hair. His cock was still hard and wet, resting against Nines’s stomach. Grey eyes cut down and took Nines in. “Guess I better go answer the door then, shouldn’t I?”

“What? No, don’t do that!” Nines sputtered. He blinked rapidly, shaking his head hard enough to make himself dizzy. 

“What do you expect me to do, huh? Let them inside? Offer them a drink while you clean off the inch of cum stuck to your skin?” Gavin snorted and shook his head, throwing his leg over Nines’s hips to begin moving towards the edge of the bed. “Yeah, fat chance of that. I’ll handle this.”

Nines trembled, choked, and yanked on the binds hard enough to wrench his shoulders at the idea. He glared daggers with his eyes, spitting, “Don’t you dare, Gavin!” as the android slipped off the bed and made for the door. Gavin snatched his jeans from the floor and stepped into them without missing a beat. He paused by the threshold, grinning. 

“What are you gonna do about it? Deactive me? You couldn’t last a day without my dick and you know it.” Gavin crossed his arms, flexing in a way he probably thought was subtle. He raised a brow. “Besides,” he murmured, looking at Nines’s cock. “Somethin’ tells me you don’t hate the thrill.”

Fury, hot and acrid, burned Nines in the back of his throat. He let out a ragged yowl and yanked harder at the bonds, shouting Gavin’s name again when the android offered him another parting laugh before he disappeared out the door. “I’ll turn you into a fucking dildo, Gavin!” he shouted, fighting hard to sound serious. “I’ll prop you up in a corner and leave you like some overgrown barbie doll!”

A throaty laugh answered him. Nines sucked in a deep breath, readying himself to shout some more, but the words died in his throat when he heard the loud, unmistakable sound of the front door opening. 

He’d done it. That overgrown vibrator actually fucking did it. Gavin’s voice was as clear as crystal. Horrifyingly enough, so was the police officer’s too. 

“What seems to be the problem, officer?” Gavin asked, and Nines could easily see in his mind’s eye how the android would lean against the door frame, shirtless and wet with sweat that wasn’t his. With… come… that wasn’t his. Oh, Jesus Christ. That stupid fucking grin on his face as he went on and said, “Didn’t think you made house calls all the way out here.”

“GV500,” the police officer sighed, voice high and tight and clipped in a way that had Nines whimpering for death to come at long last. “Where the hell is Nines?”

Nines’s lips puckered. Should he shout? Should he… call out, tell them to ignore Gavin? But God, what if they tried to come see him? If they barged past Gavin and saw him like this, tied up and legs spread? Like hell would Gavin try to stop them too. He’d probably find it the funniest fucking thing— 

“Oh, you know,” Gavin answered, cutting Nines’s mutinous thoughts off before they could spin out of control. “He’s just a bit tied up at the moment. Can I take a message?”

Jesus Christ, he was going to murder this android. 

The police officer audibly stuttered at that. They probably hadn’t anticipated being met at the door by Nines’s android— his  _ shirtless  _ android, a sight Nines could attest was thoroughly distracting even at the best of times. 

“Um… Well… I really need to see him,” the police officer said. “He missed several check-ins, and with his skills it’s not as if he isn’t a flight risk.”

Gavin snorted. “I guarantee you the last thing he’s doing right now is flying.”

Nines considered bashing his head against the headboard. If he did it hard enough, maybe it’d knock him out and free him from this moment.

“I can’t leave until I’ve verified he’s still here,” the officer pushed. “Now, bring him here or I let myself in.”

“I really am not exaggerating. He’s tied up right now.”

“And I don’t give a shit. This isn’t a request, GV500. Bring him here.”

A sigh. Nines’s heart hammered in his chest. “Oh, sweetheart!” Gavin called out, voice dripping in mirth. “Can you come to the door? There’s a nice Officer Mendez here to see you!”

Nines wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to  _ murder  _ his fucking android, but he was still here, still tied to the fucking headboard, and if he did any of those things, he’d only succeed in scaring the officer enough to make them barge into his room and see just why he couldn’t answer the door himself. 

He licked at his lips and closed his eyes. This really was the fucking worst, and he hated Gavin so  _ much  _ for thinking this would do something for him because it  _ did.  _

“Sorry,” Nines called out, voice ragged, so clearly fucked out. “Can’t.”

“See, you heard him. Guess you’ll have to wait ‘til Monday to see him in.”

Officer Mendez was silent for a moment. Then, he cleared his throat. “I don’t know if that’s—”

“Just  _ go!”  _ Nines shouted, louder this time. “I’ll call the Lieutenant myself later, so just go!”

Gavin laughed. “Think I’ve left him alone for too long, the needy little bitch. We good here? Clearly he’s alive and hasn’t made a run for it. Like I said before, the last thing he’s able to do right now is make a run for it.”

Nines could practically feel the officer’s comprehension lock into place. 

“Oh,” he said.  _ “Oh.”  _

Gavin had the balls to snort. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “Oh.”

What a coincidence that all happened just as Nines came to the realization he wished for the sweet, sublime release of death. His face burned so hot that he half thought he might set the bed on fire beneath him. His cock, traitor that it was, throbbed almost painfully between his legs, his ass clenching down on nothing when it wanted the exact opposite. There was no way that officer wouldn’t go back to the precinct and tell every single person exactly what he saw their resident hacker on a leash doing with this jailbroke android. 

Gavin’s voice threaded through Nines’s head. Not from the door, though.  _ “Something tells me you don’t hate the thrill.”  _ Nines rolled his head on the pillows and tried not to moan. Officer Mendez knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing back here. He knew why Nines couldn’t come to the door, and Gavin’s state of undress and the… the fucking  _ cum  _ all over his skin would do the fucking rest. 

This was the worst. The absolute worst, and Nines was fucked up beyond all belief to find the thought of those fucking cops  _ knowing  _ he was a slut arousing. He’d heard them gossip about him before. They were all so curious about Gavin, about why he decided to break cover and do something so risky for a stupid fucking construction-level android. The Lieutenant hadn’t believed him before, during the interrogation. Hadn’t bought that he was just  _ bored.  _ This would tell them the rest, wouldn’t it? That Nines was just a colossal slut who hated people but still needed to be dicked down by something big, strong, and mean. 

Where the fuck was Gavin? Where the fuck was that android? Nines yanked hard on his rope and tried to roll himself onto his front. He’d take rutting against the sheets over waiting, over thinking about those officers and how they’d look at him the next time he went in. 

Vaguely, he could hear Gavin chatting with the officer. They were quieter now. Nines couldn’t make out the words over his heavy breathing, over the sound of his heart pounding away in his ears. Nines closed his eyes and bit down hard on his bottom lip. He rubbed his thighs together and fought for friction, for anything that might relieve the tension coiling in his stomach. 

He sucked in a breath and told himself to calm down. 

A second later, he exhaled, shouting at the top of his lungs, “Gavin, hurry the  _ fuck  _ up!” 

Silence followed. Gavin laughed. Officer Mendez muttered something that Nines could barely make out as, “Never heard him be that loud at work.”

“Yeah, the perks of having him all to myself,” Gavin answered. “I get to see all sorts of things you fuckers don’t have the privilege to see. Now, you heard him. Get going. He’ll call the boss once I’m done with him.”

That  _ did  _ prompt Nines to moan. He tried to muffle it in his shoulder, but he had a feeling the noise still traveled. The walls were so fucking thin here. 

Officer Mendez was quiet for a moment, then muttered, “Alright, fine. You’ve got an hour to call in before I come back here. And don’t think I won’t go back there, okay? I’ve seen my share of shit in the field.”

“I bet you have,” Gavin hummed before unceremoniously slamming the door shut, probably in the police officer’s face. 

Silence filled the apartment. Nines sucked in a startled breath of air, practically cringing from the pain of going untouched for so long. His ears were pricked to the sound of Gavin’s footsteps. Where was he? He was coming back, right? 

The sound of the fridge door opening came instead. “Feelin’ a bit peckish,” Gavin called out, the grin audible even from this far a distance. “You want me to make you a sandwich?”

He was  _ fucking with him.  _

“Gavin, get back in here right now,” Nines said woodenly, staring up at the ceiling with a calmness that felt… fragile. Like the calm before a storm. 

“You sure? You could probably use somethin’ to—”

Nines bared his teeth.  _ “Gavin.” _

The fridge door closed with a slam. “Jesus, fine,” Gavin snorted, stomping back towards the bedroom with comically slow speed. “Needy bitch, aren’t you? You hungrier for dick than food? What am I saying, of course you are.” 

Nines didn’t say anything until Gavin turned the corner and came into the room. He looked as smug as ever, patently proud of himself for everything he just did. Nines couldn’t help but glance down at his crotch. The hard outline of his cock was still there, and probably had been from the moment he left the room. Nines tried not to whine at the thought. Officer Mendez had another thing to tell all the officers back at the station, didn’t he? He’d tell them all just how big Nines liked his dicks since it was common fucking knowledge that a model like Gavin’s didn’t come with anything between the legs. 

“Oh,” Gavin cooed, closing the door behind him. “That’s a mean look. That any way to greet me after I dealt with our uninvited guest  _ and  _ offered to make you a sandwich?”

“Untie me,” Nines ordered through clenched teeth. “Right now. So I can kill you.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. He pushed off the door and approached the bed, crawling onto it with a grace that wasn’t fucking fair. He prowled towards Nines’s prone form, boxing him in with his arms. Nines shivered from the proximity, from the teasing heat of Gavin’s body just inches above his own. He bit down hard on his cheek to keep from reacting. It didn’t escape him that he’d been worked up just a few minutes ago, and just how easy it would be to work him back into that frothy fervor. It wouldn’t take much. Gavin knew his body too well at this point to need any more time than that. 

“What was that?” Gavin asked when he had Nines boxed in between his arms. He leaned down, grey eyes narrowed. “You got somethin’ you want from me,  _ bitch?”  _

Nines’s voice shriveled up in his throat. His body shivered despite himself, his mouth filling with saliva. Gavin smirked and looked down between them, tracing the quivering shape of Nines’s collar bone with the tips of his fingers. 

“That’s what I thought,” he said, glancing at Nines with inscrutable intent. “Now, be a good little whore and show me your ass.”

He was supposed to be angry. Angry, not turned on. Nines swallowed his mouthful of spit and did as he was told, warring it out with himself to take a stand, to stop being such a horny little fuck and give Gavin a piece of his mind. He’d done something insanely stupid, letting that officer know they were involved. It’d just make Gavin even more of a bargaining chip than he already was. Nines sucked in a breath and shook as he lifted himself onto his knees once more, ass presented and face practically buried in the pillow beneath him.

“I tried to do somethin’ nice for you, y’know. I could’ve let him come back here and see you.” Gavin’s hand struck Nines’s ass without warning, pulling a stifled yelp from him with ease. Gavin sighed at the sound. “The least you could do is be grateful. Hell, even excited to see me back. I would’ve settled for that.”

The sound of a zipper cut through the air. Nines drooled into the pillow. God. The way Gavin could slip back into his role was mind-breaking. He was the worst thing that had ever happened to Nines, of that there was no doubt. 

Nines whined when hot, hard flesh fell against his ass. Gavin’s cock was burning hot, twitching and wet at the tip. Gavin toyed with the cleft of his ass, dragging his fingers along it to collect the lube and slick he’d already worked inside. That hand wrapped around his own cock, working it up and down. Slicking it. Preparing it for something more. 

“Awfully quiet now, aren’t you?” A snort. “Figures.” Gavin spread Nines’s ass and drew the line of his cock along the cleft, rubbing himself off against it, teasing Nines with the stimulation just out of reach of where he really, really wanted it to be.

He was expecting Nines to beg for it, wasn’t he? To beg to be fucked like he’d done before. 

Nines bit down on his lip, shaking too much to protest the thought the way he should. He was so, so hard. It hurt. He wanted it. He wanted Gavin to give it to him. He’d been teased long enough as it was.

“I think I could get off like this,” Gavin mused, barely letting the tip prod at Nines’s entrance before pressing forward, dragging the hard line of his cock along the hole instead, fucking between his ass cheeks like the monumental bastard he was. “Just blow my load all over your back and call it a night. You want me to die, right? I doubt you’d care much one way or another. Y’know. Since you hate me so much.”

The sound that left Nines’s mouth didn’t sound real. It sounded… like something from a porno Gavin would watch. Nines blushed messily, wishing he could erase the noise entirely. But… Gavin had heard. Everyone had heard. There was no denying he wanted this. There was no denying he wanted Gavin to give it to him, as hard as he could possibly manage. 

So Nines gave in. He let out a whimper and said it, begging Gavin to just give it to him, that he’d be good, he was sorry, he would never, ever turn Gavin off. He lifted his ass as high as he could make it go, bending his spine like a bow. Gavin laughed, low and husky, and dragged the head of his cock over Nines’s entrance once more.

“That’s more like it,” he said before thrusting inside.

It was everything, and nothing, like Nines wanted it to be. His wrists hurt. His throat was dry, and despite his protests earlier, he was actually quite hungry. His human body wasn’t built to succumb to pleasure for so long, but when Gavin was touching him,  _ fucking  _ him, Nines could pretend it was. That he could put up with Gavin’s harsh pace, his incessant appetite, and the rough way he held his hips, leaving bruises in the shape of his hands everywhere he touched. Little noises punched their way free from Nines’s bitten lips. He closed his eyes, and he let himself pretend he was like Gavin. 

The fantasy didn’t last long. It never did. Nines couldn’t hold off his physical urges forever, and with Gavin’s aim and the tireless way he pistoned his hips, it was a long foregone conclusion that Nines would end the fun first. He bit down on the pillow and tightened around Gavin’s cock instinctively. He let out a ragged cry, coming so hard that his vision—hell, the entire room—left him. 

Gavin didn’t stop there. He kept going, fucking Nines through his orgasm, tearing Nines’s composure to pieces until he spilled over too. Another heavy rush of his ejaculate coated Nines’s insides; he had to have an infinite supply of it to still be making such a mess after this many orgasms. Nines choked and sputtered at the sensation, and Gavin slowly eased himself out, flopping down onto the bed beside him.  

“Guess you’re gonna have them sayin’ somethin’ else about you Monday,” Gavin offered like it was some sort of silver lining to all of this a few minutes later. He untied the ropes and caught Nines’s wrists before they could fall to the bed. Sometimes having an android lover was nice; they came back to awareness far faster than he did to take care of pesky little things like circulation or aftercare. Gavin’s fingers rubbed life back into the flesh, tender and warm despite the shit-eating grin still alive and well on his stupidly handsome face. 

_ I’m going to throw you in a trash compactor,  _ Nines thought weakly, too tired to do more than grunt and close his eyes.  _ Then we’ll see what they say come Monday.  _

He smiled despite himself when a warm kiss fell to his cheek, then lips. Nines kissed back slowly, lazily, and hummed when the bedsheets slid up his legs and came to a rest over his shoulders. 

“Sleep tight, princess. I’ll wake you when it’s time to call in.” 

“Fuck you,” Nines mumbled back. Thought he did, at least. He was already lost in the black behind his eyes, a warm weight thrown over his waist and a firm body against his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed! check me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes for more dbh funtimes and you can find my original work online under the name T.D. Cloud! until next time!


End file.
